OF CANDY AND SILK
by CARROTTY.flavor
Summary: -1896- EXPRESSO-LATTE, DAMMIT! THIS IS FOR YOU, WOMAN! 8D


**.OF CANDY AND SILK.**

There are things that Kyouya doesn't understand. Really, this is not a joke. So what if he thinks that puberty actually ends when you stop having funny dreams of ladies clad in rather translucent clothes and when you say: _"I will bite you to death.",_ it actually sounded like some perverse line? It doesn't make sense, you know, my dear readers. 'Cause whatever Kyouya is feeling right now is not helping his brains to think. Now, the problem? He would say: _"Fuck that Mukuro, that bloody asshole should just die already!"_ Do the Foundation look like some childcare center to him? Does he actually think that he doesn't have any serious work to do? Now, Rokudo Mukuro should just come to the Foundation and wear some frilly pink apron with a maid dress.

Do you know why? 'Cause his sweet little charge is throwing her lollipop wrappers all over his tatami flooring. And, Hibari Kyouya is not please at all! He is rather... how should I put it? Hm, rather... frustrated. Yes, he is definitely very, very _bothered_ and _extremely frustrated._

Let's see the problem of our very cool and calm Cloud Guardian.

---

Coke-flavoured lollipop. Glossy pink lips. Prefect white set of teeth. Flickering tongue that skimmed the sweet coke surface of the circular candy with is on a stick. Scarlet nails on the pristine innocent white stick. That sparkling purple eye that is full of innocent and moving in a left to right manner while she is reading her magazine. Lying on the tatami mat without any cushions beneath her, she lazed like a tabby cat underneath the sun. With a free hand, she played the the ends of her long hair. The indigo ends curled around her fingers; uncurled and curled again.

Ahh... there goes the round candy. Went right into her mouth. One could imagine how the tongue swirled and twirled around the candy. Or maybe how the tongue actually wrapped around the wonderfully sweet lollipop and licking the sweetness of the sugar of the candy. The light blush on her cheeks symbolized her happiness and contentment. Isn't she a young girl who is so wondrously innocent? So innocent that it actually hurts. Really, Hibari Kyouya is in pain. Not that kind of "Shite, I am fucking bleeding!" pain. It is **that **kind of pain.

Oh... the caramel colored candy came out of her mouth. It glistened and shined underneath the electric lights above her. The thin coat of her saliva made the candy reflect a certain amount of light. The twenty-four year old Chrome Dokuro was still innocently unaware of her surroundings.

That is Imprimis. Now, Secundus.

There is a thing with kimono. It is just a whole robe-like cloths tied closed with a long length of cloth right? Who cares about how many layers there are? It is like a present. You wrapped the soft smooth Japanese silk around your body, and to keep the silk close, you wrapped a long length of silk around your waist area. That's the correct way. Not that Chrome tied the obi the wrong way or the obi bow is wrong, it is just that it is just too loose. Maybe, too much of rolling on the floor loosen the silk.

It is just a "maybe". Kyouya doesn't know.

'Cause now, Chrome dear's kimono is loose. Someone is going to tell her that she should be behind a dressing screen and re-arranging her kimono. Then, she will come out to be a beautiful oriental honey. Nope. No one told her that her kimono was loose. She is still there, stomach on the floor, reading her fashion magazine. In front of Hibari Kyouya. Silk. Now, that is a fabric so-very smooth that it kinda slipped off her shoulder. She doesn't care. Her pearl-like skin is showing. She doesn't bother. 'Cause if Mukuro is not concerned about it, neither will she ever be. Mukuro-sama is her mentor, her friend and her confident. If Mukuro doesn't care, it shows that it is not a big matter for her to care. It's nothing, if Mukuro-sama never tell her to pull that smooth silk up to save her modesty. It is not a big deal at all.

But, Hibari Kyouya cares.

Now, there's another thing. If the piece of silk can slip off the shoulder, it means that something is showing. If you stare long enough, behind her long tendrils of indigo hair which fell to the front, some cleavage is shown. Really beautiful skin, by the way. It was not much. But, enough for one to stare. Innocent Chrome didn't realise the pressure in front of her. She just continue flipping the magazine.

Now, this factor adds on to his _pain._

---

Hence, you kind of wonder why didn't Kyouya just go up to her and tell her to pull up her kimono and stop licking that poor lollipop of hers. Now, Hibari is just trying to keep his mind on his laptop full of work. C'mon, he is even on MSN LIVE MESSENGER with some stupid weapon dealer in America. He really in to concentrate on his work. 'Cause someone in the other end of the world needs his reply pronto. Fucking great, is it?

**RENELLE**: Mister Hibari, I am waiting for your reply to the matter of handcuffs. The Tenth did order a number of handcuffs from us. When do you want us to ship out this order?

Handcuffs? Did the bloody bastard just typed: _Handcuffs? _

Imagination. Didn't that stupid fat Barney told us to use our Imagination widely and freely? Now, that is a problem. When a bothered and frustrated young man with an innocent young girl in front of him, and someone asked to use your imagination along with the word: Handcuffs. Do you see the problem, readers? Yes, Hibari Kyouya is going off-track.

**RENELLE**: Faster or slower, do you prefer? Mister Hibari, do you want us to use the faster way or the slower one? By air or shipping, sir?

Hibari blinked. Faster or slower, huh? He doesn't know. Every time he does that, it had been swift. So, maybe it will be the same. The faster and smoother way. No worries or sorts. Just plain and simple. No regrets. Nothing at all. You get what you wanted, I got mine. Both parties are happily satisfied. Is it the best way to do? Keep the relationship free and relax. No loose ends at all.

**NAMIMORI**: I would have it fast and smooth.

Now, that's how he wants it, huh? Really, Hibari-kun. I don't know that you're that pervertic. Seriously, man. Don't worry, we kind of understand your plight, sir. –grins-


End file.
